Kira's New Haircut
by Stahlfan125
Summary: Kira has a new haircut, and she, like every woman, wants someone to notice. Too bad for her, everyone seems to be distracted. Teeniest hints of JesseKira. Oneshot


Yeah, so last episode, I noticed that Kira had a random haircut, and I decided to write about it. You know how girls get new hair cuts and they want people to compliment them…I know I do :) So I figured it'd make a good little Jesse and Kira piece.

And wasn't last episode SAD! I've always loved Louis :(

Please review!

* * *

Kira waltzed into the house one afternoon, a cheery smile on her face. She felt happy, light, content. All because of a stupid haircut. But, she decided, as she stopped to look at herself in the hall mirror, it wasn't that stupid of a haircut. It was a beautiful haircut, and it made her feel like a new person. Which was good because she hadn't been too fond of the person she'd been after the hurricane. Well…after Derek. The hurricane hadn't really had much to do with it.

"Dad! I'm home," she declared in a sing-song voice, fluffing out her hair with a decidedly proud air, before turning and traipsing into the kitchen, where her father was sitting, eating some cereal.

"Hey, honey," he said absently, turning the page of his newspaper and looking up at her with a little half-smile. "How was your day?"

"Good," Kira said brightly, waiting. But her father just nodded, turning back to the newspaper, not seeing her face fall with disappointment.

"That's good," he remarked.

Kira frowned petulantly and walked over to the counter casually, putting her purse on the center island and playing with her hair as she stood directly in front of him.

"So, um…why are you eating cereal now?" she asked conversationally. He glanced up at her, shrugging.

"There wasn't much else to eat," he said, putting the spoon down and looking at her curiously. Kira smiled and waited for it patiently. Soon, he would say something along the lines of…

"Didn't I get you that shirt?"

Kira's face fell this time, and she stared at her father almost incredulously.

"Umm…yeah," she said, shaking her head slowly. "You did, dad."

"Thought so," Tom said with some kind of pride. "Well, I've got to head in to work. See you later, sweetie."

With that, he stood up, ruffling her hair before moving over to the sink and dumping his cereal in, walking out the door. She stared after him with her mouth partly open in shock and indignation. How could he not notice? Was he _blind_?

She sighed and moved over to the mirror in the front hallway again, fixing her hair carefully. Suddenly, the front door opened, and she turned just in time to see Mariel walking in, a distracted look on her face.

"Hey," Kira said brightly, smiling expectantly. Maybe her father hadn't noticed, but he was a man, and they never did notice that kind of thing. Her step-mother, however, would be sure to notice.

"Hi, sweetie," Mariel said absently, looking past Kira into the kitchen. Then, she looked directly at Kira; there was no way she could miss the hair. "Have you seen your father?"

"He just left," Kira said with some disappointment. "Why?"

"Louis was asking for him," Mariel said with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, Kira. I'll be back."

Kira pouted.

"But, Mariel, don't you…?"

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later though, okay?"

Mariel smiled at Kira absently, not even bothering to wait and see if that was indeed okay with Kira. She just turned and walked back out the front door. Kira sighed and walked back into the kitchen moodily. She was just about to sit down and start eating some ice cream when the door opened and Rose pranced in, a wide smile on her face.

"Hi, Kira!" she exclaimed, running to her stepsister and standing on her tiptoes, kissing Kira on the cheek. "Did you miss me?"

"I did!" Kira exclaimed. Finally, someone who would notice her hair. Rose was such a perceptive little girl, there was no way she was going to keep quiet about it.

"We went swimming!" Rose exclaimed. "And Larkin helped me to do the doggie paddle!"

"That's great," Kira said with a small laugh. She looked up just as Larkin walked in.

"Hey," she said to Kira quietly, almost nervously. "Umm…I'm just dropping the kids off. Is Tom around?"

"No, he just left," Kira said. Why was everyone looking for her father? Why didn't anyone notice her new hair? She tucked her hair behind her ear, hoping to draw some attention to it. But Larkin just nodded and bit her lip, looking away distractedly.

"Okay, well, see you kids later."

She waved and headed out the door before Kira could mention something relating to hair. She had just folded her arms across her chest and was pouting again when Jesse came through the door, carrying Rose's little pink luggage and looking quite perturbed about something.

"Hey," he said offhand, stepping in and closing the door.

"Hey," Kira said moodily. Jesse walked over to them and handed Rose her stuff, sending her scampering upstairs looking for her cat.

"What's up?" Jesse asked, taking a seat next to her and putting his bag down. "Like your haircut, by the way. It makes you look a lot older. It's nice."

Kira stared at him in shock, her mouth literally dropping open as she fought for something to say.

"You…how…oh my God!" she exclaimed, laughing incredulously. Jesse stared at her like she'd just gone crazy.

"Right," he said shortly. "Well. I'll let you work on that…"

Before he could go anywhere, Kira was hugging him, smiling up at him.

"Thank you!" she said brightly. "For the haircut thing."

"Oh…no problem," Jesse replied, shrugging. "It looks good. You look really pretty."

"No one else noticed," Kira explained. "I was waiting for someone to say something, and no one did. They were all busy thinking about something else."

"Well, good thing you got one person who never stops thinking about you," Jesse replied smoothly, smirking at her before getting up and walking into the front hallway, leaving Kira alone to her surprise as he walked up the stairs.

Raising a hand to her hair, she smiled shyly and looked down at the table, blushing as the full impact of his words hit her. Then, she stood up and quickly followed after him.


End file.
